A Special Goodnight Kiss
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: MirandaXSalazar   Special Request of OCxCannon   His flower was precious to him, but that nectar could only go free for so long...   Capcom copyrighted


_'She looked so delicate just laying there...'_Thought a devious madman, lurking in the shadows.

Sure, she wasn't the brightest one of the bunch, but she certainly was the cutest. The way she would always play with his ears, or maybe brush his hair. It was the small things that affected him the most; mostly because rarely anyone cared about him as much as these girls did.

It was saddening, that the young, beautiful girl had been upset as of late. She had been very hateful ever since Julia Sterling had the first frisky move... But that was all going to change, _very soon..._

Walking up to her bed, in a slow and almost cat like manner. The young castellan showed himself; smiling like the devil. His eyes slowly churning into a seductive golden gaze as he finally reached by her side. He looked rather strange at this time, since he was in his after garments; but that would do little to stop him of what he had planned.

The garments he had worn, were that of a very tender light blue color, showing small spectacles of a certain pattern of stars among it. His silver hair seeming to sway and almost even glow in the moonlight before the window beside him. He rarely ever had his hair down, but since it was night time; this was an exception.

Looking down at her with his still sensual gaze. A small finger then gently wrapped around one of the young maiden's bangs, and softly began to twirl it. He purred a very soft whisper as he bent down to her ear. His hot breath seeming to blow in as well as he spoke.

"Miranda..."

As he spoke, he rose up just as slowly as he did lowering and smiled wider as he saw her wriggle in her covers. Yes, his young beauty was rising...

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he saw her eyes open slowly. He could tell she was still half-asleep, because she seemed to stare at him as if he was a part of her dreams. Oh how it tickled him at how ironic that seemed for him... _Since it all soon was going to be a dream she would never forget._

"Time to rise and shine my pet..." He purred more delicately, hoping his voice would catch her attention.

Sure enough, before he could even react. The young girl then jumped; seemingly about ten feet in the air. He wanted to laugh so badly at her reaction, but he kept it in. After all, he wasn't going to mess this up now.

"M-M-My Lord!" She seemed to scramble the covers up her chest, as if she felt like he had been staring at her breasts this entire time, she wasn't too far from the truth.

He just simply chuckled again, and continued narrowing his gaze upon her. His voice seeming like velvet despite how he looked.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He tilted his head at her, seeming to mock her in a sense. She immediately caught on and shook her head furiously, of course, denying such an obvious truth.

"No! I-I-I-I was just acting!" She seemed to scream, flustering up her words and now, he did laugh; she was an awful liar, and this just proved it. Of course, because he let out his laughter, Miranda already became even more flushed and angry at the small Lord.

He noticed this, and immediately caught himself. If it was one thing he was always good at, it was calming his pets down. He always knew the right thing to say, at the right time. Which always had given him an advantage. So taking in a deep breath, turning more serious in a slow sense, he then responded.

"Now now, there's no need to get upset. I was just asking, a simple question. Whats wrong with that?" He made a very soft frown upon her, it was fake of course, he never got sad at anything unless it truly upset him. Miranda, of course, wasn't smart enough to catch on, and fell for the trap.

"N-No.. I ju-"

"Just what..." He narrowed his eyes now, in a more menacing way. She could only frighteningly look away from him and stifle the tears that threatened to fall down.

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered, now seeming to cry fully this time, which blew him off a bit. He wasn't expecting this at all. He had forgotten how sensitive she was and his tone must have scared her.

So to ease her, he then grabbed her hand with his own and rubbed the top with his thumb. He then smiled warmly to her and raised the hand up, kissing it softly with closed eyes. When he had peaked his eyes open for her response; she was still whimpering but a soft blush had taken over her face and he knew this meant she was calming down vastly. Taking his time, lowering the hand, he then whispered.

"Don't be sad my dear, I did not mean to distress you..."

She just simply nodded her head and curled up back into the covers, allowing him to tuck her in gently. She looked away from him as he softly rubbed her temple with his now free hand. He frowned upon this and squinted his eyes, trying to see what she was thinking.

"My dear, what seems to be troubling you?"

She just simply closed her eyes and allowed one tear to fall from her face.

"You know what..."

She didn't have to say more; he was right, she really was still angry about Julia. He swore, couldn't those two ever get along, they knew he loved them both equally, yet Miranda seemed to just want him for herself. Yes, she was greedy, but she still had a kind heart, and he knew she just wanted what was best for him. He sighed with a smile and closed eyes as he breathlessly responded.

"I see..."

"Why does she get to have you more then me! I love you just as much my Lord. Its not fair..."

His eyes widened, usually she was always shy but this time, she just blurted out what was on her mind. The jealousy between the two must have risen up even higher and he was sure that Julia had been taunting Miranda earlier about their sex, or she wouldn't have responded this way.

Narrowing his gaze to hers sexually, he then slowly gained his evil smile back and sat by her on the bed. Placing a soft hand onto her cheek now, holding her head to reach his eyes, he then whispered.

"Then why don't you show me that love..."

He then bent down and pressed his lips against hers with a tilt of his head. She responded as he knew she would, and slowly slid his tentacles out to pin her arms down onto the bed. She whimpered and blushed before him but before he stopped, he then licked the sweet obstacle between her tongue and rose up, smiling even wider.

"Whats the matter my pet, I thought you wanted this..." He purred darkly.

She limply struggled on the appendages that held her down and frowned to him with shy eyes. She could only weakly respond as she felt her body become hot by his body on top of her stomach alone.

"My Lord, please, I'm a virgin..."

He chuckled gently at the statement and fully climbed himself on top of her. Her eyes widened as she felt his leg protrude her entrance with his kneecap. His small body somehow encasing her fragile one with how he stood atop of her. Before she could respond further, he then bent down to her ear and licked it softly before speaking.

"Then I'll be extra gentle, just for you..."

With that, he then allowed his tentacles to slowly curl around the young girls limbs, hoisting her body slowly up and off the bed and raising her to the headboards height. His dead lips slowly wetting by his slick tongue that glided on them, he then softly grasped the mounds before him and began to rub them sensually. He purred at how sensitive they were, and he couldn't help but lick a tender but twitching nipple that appeared on her clothes.

She squeaked at the sudden feelings but she couldn't help but find herself entirely entranced. The soft movements her Lord had put upon her, the spell of his gentle appendages holding her up, the sudden but soft licks... It was all so much but all so pleasant. She couldn't help but moan in response and feel herself slowly become entwined with her Lord.

Oh yes, she was definitely enjoying this. Her soft body was becoming even hotter before him and now both of her nipples reached their peak through her clothes. He chuckled as one of the free tentacles slid off the annoying, clinging object.

"You won't be needing this anymore..." He purred, seeing her mounds fully this time.

He grasped the one on the left on a soft but destructive grasp, and slowly circled his tongue on the right. He was only encouraged more when he heard his young fawn mew for him.

_Beautiful_

There was no doubt now, his pet was ready...

Looking up at his tender slave, he then slowly took his fingers and licked them. She could only stare at him with her eyes in ecstasy, panting and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, and slowly took the wet fingers under her body and began rubbing her core. He only rubbed her under garments but her eyes widened even more, she even gasped, clutching the tentacles that held her.

"My Lo-Lord!"

"Hush my pet... This is only the beginning." He whispered, his thumb pulling on the clinging obstacle.

Once the annoyance had been handled away from her body, he then looked as she trembled. She really was frightened, but he knew he had made her wet enough for anything he could conjure up at this point. But just in case, he rubbed her core even more softly with his wet fingers, whispering to her to relax.

"Take them in slowly my child, embrace the touches, embrace..._me_"

If she wasn't panting heavily before, she certainly was now. He smiled and glared lovingly at her before then looking at the trembling lower heart. Then, gliding his tongue like he had done earlier on his lips, he then began doing it to her private. She jumped in surprise and trembled even more, moaning and whimpering for more... _'What a good girl'_

"I-It feels, amazing, my Lord, I-I-I don't understand...!"

He hushed her with a tentacle across her mouth and chuckled.

"Don't try and understand, just enjoy..."

She simply nodded and moaned louder in the hold but he had stopped. The young girl was obviously ready for anything, which is exactly what he had planned. If she was lost in ecstasy, the pain would become nothing but a soft push. This was all too good to be true...

Slowly lowering her tender body back down onto the bed sheets, he then softly undid his clothes with now free appendages and held her body close to his. He looked into her eyes as he slowly pressed his lips back unto hers only this time pushing past the obstacle between her delicacy and began sucking on her tongue. It was a passionate kiss that he only gave to so many people, and he knew she was becoming intoxicated by it. This led him enough time to slowly enter his pulsing organ inside of her.

They both slowly arched their back as they held their mouths agape. The pleasure was equal on both of them and he soon found himself passionately kissing her once more. She gladly responded back and almost seemingly thrusted against him. This caught him off guard and he soon found himself growling in pleasure.

Then, it happened, he heard it, a delicate but loud enough to hear "pop" had been heard. He looked at her to see how she responded but as he figured, she didn't even notice. She was still pounding into him and he couldn't help but gain a slow cat smile.

He held her close as he felt the private tense up inside, yes, she was very close.

_And so am I_ He thought, snickering silently.

Yes, this was going to be it, she was finally his. Forever he would remember this day of how he conquered his beloved Miranda. Just as he had done for his Julia. He then pounded into her and they both began moaning and groaning in ecstasy and massive pleasure. Only a few more pushes and...

Explosions; millions of tiny explosions just erupted from his private and everywhere inside of him. He didn't think, he just screamed and Miranda had done the same it seemed. Everything went deaf for just a few seconds as the aftershocks took place. Even after they were done, they still rocked.

Once the aftershocks took place, his wide eyes slowly looked up at his treasure and smiled, panting breathlessly. She had done the same but she eventually had fallen her head down and slowly passed out. He fell down with her and continued panting before rolling on the other side of her large bed.

He gazed at her a few moments longer before he finally caught his breath and smiled with a relaxed sigh.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it..." He whispered, even though he knew she was out cold.

Closing his eyes slowly as he rested his head against the pillow. He then opened them again and stared at her from the side before getting up to kiss her once more on the lips. Nothing extreme, nothing too strong, just a soft, simple, kiss. He then breathlessly responded.

"Goodnight, my pet."

With that, he then finally collapsed on his front and stared at the ceiling above, pulling the covers over him. He smiled in victory as he closed his eyes, drifting into his own dreams...


End file.
